Rose Wayright
Rose is a secondary character who appears in Soul Hymn. She is Erik's niece and Mickeal and Sam's daughter. Appearance Rose is depicted as a young girl with with tanned skin. She has purplish-blue eyes and light brown hair which she wears in two low ponytails. Much like Erik, the pupils of her eyes have a goat like appearance. Her ears are goat shaped, and under her hat she has two goat horns. At night she is also seen with goat legs as well. Her primary outfit consists of a white, long sleeved shirt, pink hat, pink skirt, pink boots, and black stockings. Personality Rose is shown to be an extremely upbeat child, even in the face of her parents arguing over who will take care of her. She is excited easily by small things, and is easily made to smile. However, due to her age, she is also shown to be somewhat gullible of the situation going on around her. Abilities Rose has no known abilities at current. Story Thus Far Backstory Sometime before the beginning of Soul Hymn, Rose was born to Mickeal and Sam. However, when their relationship didn't work out, Rose wound up in joint custody between the two. Soul Hymn Rose is first seen in Soul Hymn when Sam brings her to the studio to see Mickeal. Rose greets Mickeal happily before waiting while her parents talk privately about Mickeal taking full custody of Rose so Sam can have a break. After a long day, Mickeal brings Rose to his place, where the two discover Erik already there. Rose excitedly greets Erik, and also immediately takes a liking to Naples. Later that evening when it's bedtime, Rose is seen interrupting Mickeal on the phone, where she asks Mickeal if he's coming to bed. To her relief, Erik offers to let her sleep with him. Rose is seen once again later on when Mickeal takes her (and Naples) to see Sam. Rose introduces Sam to Naples, but is given money to get hot chocolate so Mickeal and Sam can talk about Rose living with Mickeal's parents. Sensing the conversation didn't go well after they leave, Rose attempts to ask Mickeal about what's going on. However, the two are approached by Decebal, and Rose is zapped and trapped into a jewel. Relationships Erik Wayright Erik and Rose are shown to be fairly close. Given Mickeal's busy schedule, Erik often serves as a pseudo second father to Rose. In turn, Rose is very happy around him and shows a trust in Erik's place in her life. Mickeal Wayright Rose and Mickeal share a warm father and daughter relationship. Like Erik, Rose is excited to spend time with Mickeal, though is shown to be more reliant on him compared to Erik. However, Rose is shown to be more receptive of Mickeal's sadness as well, showing more of her mature side towards him. Samantha Grant Rose and Sam seem to share a positive relationship. While a bit cold seeming due to Sam wanting a break from Rose, Rose is shown to love Sam none the less. To a degree, Rose seems to look up to Sam as well. Naples Rose and Naples have an immediate close bond, to the point that Naples accompanies Rose for a while instead of Erik. Rose minds Naples' presence not at all and happily acknowledges Naples if anyone asks. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Soul Hymn Category:Soul Hymn Characters